mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War II Map Game
*Game will start on May 1, 2014. Starting Point It is 1939 and Nazi Germany has just invaded Poland. This made France, and Britain issue an ultimatum for Germany to take its troops out of Poland or face war. Germany refused to take its troops from Poland, sparking World War II. Rules *'Make realistic moves' *'Be respectful' *'Don't get offended by any action in the game (different story if it is an insult)' *'One move per turn unless it's about diplomacy. Diplomatic turns are unlimited' *'Do not erase other peoples moves' *'Random.org will determine the results of battles, invasions etc.' *'1 turn = 6 months.' *'Depressions, and disasters can happen at anytime (at the discretion of mods) Any nation(s) is vulnerable for this' * Godmodding will result in the banning of that mod Mods If you want to be a mod, message TechnicallyIAmSean for my approval. If approved, you may add your name to the list. I especially need a map maker to make maps after every turn (4 days = 1 year). Mods are able to post the latest random events after every turn. * Eastest566 (talk) 00:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) (Creator of game, all credit goes to him) *Tech (talk) 21:47, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Nations Place your name next to the country you would like to control. BOLDED NATIONS REQUIRE MOD APPROVAL Britain - Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 22:42, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Dominion Australia Domion of British Rajar Indian Dominion of Canada - Upvote Dominion Newfoundland Dominion of New Zealand Dominion of Upper and Lower Rhodesia Sultanate of Oman The Trucial States (today's U.A.E.) Kingdom of Kuwait Kingdom of Nepal Kingdom of Bhutan Nazi Germany - Sieg Heil! Slovakia: Alexander of Volzhsky Hungary France - Italy '''- Revolution9 '''Japan - [[User:SwankyJ|SwankyJ]] [[User talk:SwankyJ|The Itallian]] [[User talk:SwankyJ|Stallion]] _ 19:25, November 19, 2014 (UTC) * Mengjiang (puppet state on China-Mongolia border ) China United States I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ''' Philippines I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ '''Soviet UnionUser:The Royal TankTech (talk) 21:47, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Tanu Tuva Belgium Egypt Bulgaria Rdv65 (talk) 04:41, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Mexico Spain Uraguay Persia: Daxus Inferno Afghanistan Argentina Bolivia Chile Colombia South Africa Cuba Dominican Republic Egypt Ecuador El Salvador Guatemala Haiti Honduras Iraq Lebanon Liberia Liechtenstine Mongolia Nicaragua Panama Paraguay Peru Saudi Arabia Turkey Uruguay Venezuela Ireland Portugal Sweden Brazil Switzerland The Vatican: ohbobsaggat Monaco Andorra San Marino Greece: Spartian300 Romania Costa Rica The game We have an algo, we have a map, let's roll 1939.5 World War II starts(Duh) Roosevelt's head is built on Mount Rushmore Germany invades Poland Soviet Union invades Poland France and UK declare war on Germany All the stuff from WWII ''' '''NOTE: An algo will be made for a war/front every year. This means that there will be multiple algo's for one front if it carries on for more than 1 year. France: '''we immediately send 342,000 troops to attack '''German forces and defend Poland. we use 200,000 troops in a direct attack leaving 142,000 troops in reserve to exploit any breakthrough. we start to build up an army called the 3rd royal french army. this army will be built out of reserve formations and new recruits. it will number about 238,000 men and will be committed to combat by mid September to early October. we ask for help from Britain '''and '''The United States of America. together, we can destroy the German advance before it gets any further. we also start to improve our economy by creating more war related jobs. I am no mod, but you must first be approved by the mods, which would be a no because you didn't even read the rules about signing up... Also, and you cant defend Poland without going through German seas... And It was Germany who attacked. You have to defend because it says everything from WW2 happened at this time happened... I don't know who this is, but you didn't sign up at all France is a republic, not a monarchy. Italy: We declare war on France and the countries of North Africa. We economically advance. We attack south east France and send forces from Sicily to Tunisia while using our Libyan territory to attack Algeria. "The Axis shall rule over all!". Soviet Union: Take our half of Poland Bulgaria: '''Build up our force and start to align with the Axis to retake what we consider our territory, mainly the territory that we lose during the second war of the Balkan in 1912 and potentially Thrace. '''Slovakia: The new independent government of Slovakia begins a buildup of the Slovak Army and Slovak Air Force, as well as beginning to improve the economy. In Slovakia, anti-Hungarian sentiment is high, and Slovak nationalism is on the rise, due to the result of the earlier Slovak-Hungarian War. The Slovak Army currently stands at 5,000 men, though in the future it is planned to be raised to at least 80,000. New factories are constructed to create weaponry, such as Škoda vehicles and artillery pieces. Slovak ambassador in Berlin asks if Slovakia can acquire some German aircraft. Category:Map Games Category:WW2 Category:Contemporeneous Map Game 1900 - 2020